Episode 127 (6th May 1986)
Plot Lou gives Arthur a hard time over his unemployment. He goes to the job centre to see what is available. Dot is informed by the bank that someone she knows has tried to cash her cheques, but Dot cannot see any missing from her chequebook. Den asks Simon to keep an eye out on Angie for him, as she is acting suspiciously. Simon is dubious, but Den reminds him that he owes him a favour. Nick tells Mary that they are both outsiders and should stick together. Mary is not persuaded by Nick to let him be her pimp. Dot talks to Dr. Legg about her sweating in the night. He says she may be approaching the menopause. Naima is visited by Mr. Gill, a member of The Firm, who takes cash from her till. He then visits The Vic in search for Den, but is unable to find him. Angie invites Andy into The Vic again and they continue their affair. Kathy stands by her decision to quit working at The Vic for as long as Andy sees Angie. Dot wins £250 at bingo, much to Lou's annoyance. She decides to book a holiday and asks Ali to help her. Andy and Angie get comfortable on the sofa of the upstairs flat. Kelvin tells Simon to join a workers union. Den returns from his duties early and catches Andy and Angie kissing each other. He gets angry with Andy and Angie, particularly Angie when she tells him that he finally knows how she feels about his and Jan's affair. He tells Angie that his affair is completely different from her affair with Andy. He starts tormenting Andy but is interrupted by a phone call. He kicks Andy out and tells Angie to rally Lofty and Simon downstairs. DS Quick visits Dot and Nick, and asks Nick for help finding information on a recent bank raid which has made the local news. Den tells Lofty and Simon to leave The Vic until further notice, before telling Angie that they have a special visitor coming to stay. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Mr. Gill - Raymond Brody *News Reader - Charles Murray (Voice only) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'All we need now is for everyone on the dole to win the bingo and we've solved everything.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes